1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for updating map information stored in a navigation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a method known in the related art that is adopted to update map data recorded in a hard disk drive (HDD) and used in an on-vehicle navigation apparatus (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-333323).